


Doctor Who And Ex-Assassins

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth (the avengers superhero sitter) just wanted breakfast and a quiet morning... but no, Steve had to have found Bucky the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who And Ex-Assassins

Elizabeth wasn’t sure how she had gotten the job of Superhero baby sitter. It was weird. She figured it had started when she got an internship with Ms. Potts. She sealed her own fate when she had been sent by Ms. Potts up to New York to help Tony Stark with the logistics of cleaning up the city after the battle and somehow didn’t storm off screaming or in bed with him. Ms. Potts was impressed and started to send her on more errands with Superheroes, after SHEILD had checked her background that was. So after she had graduated college Tony Stark contacted her about some obscure job at the Tower. The pay was amazing and she got half of a floor for her suit. Elizabeth accepted it without a second thought .The first two weeks went smoothly but then Steve brought his crazy old boyfriend/friend back to the Tower, late at night, before a mission, and without telling anyone, which was how she ended up wasting an entire day watching TV with an ex-Russian assassin in only her t-shirt and underwear.

The morning started as usual with her alarm clock going of beside her bed. “Fuck,” she groaned rolling off of her bed and rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. “Jarvis, have they left for their mission yet?” She asked Tony’s house computer.

“Yes ma’am he responded.

“Thank you,” she said as she pulled on an over shirt and walked over shirt and walked over to the elevator riding it down to her favorite kitchen/common room floor. She didn’t hear the other person in the room until she was pouring some hot water into a mug for her tea.

“May I have some?” asked a deep unfamiliar voice from behind her.

She jumped and poured hot water over the counter in surprise. “Shit, it depends on who you are.” 

“Here let me help,” he said walking over and mopping up the water off of the counter with a towel he had picked up out of a drawer.

Elizabeth glanced over to find a very good looking man with shoulder leanth brown hair, a metal arm, and who was wearing nothing but sweatpants. “Bucky Barnes, is it not?”

“It is,” he confirmed smiling as he reached up to the cupboard and pulled out one of Steve’s coffee mugs. “May have some tea?”

“Yeah sure,” she said catching up with herself. “Any reason you’re at the Tower all of a sudden?”

“Um, Steve he um,” he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Elizabeth laughed, “Is that what happened?”

Bucky blushed deeply.

“My name’s Elizabeth, by the way. I’m the Superhero baby sitter.”

“That’s a hell of a job,” he laughed.

“Sure is. Do you want any breakfast?” She offered pulling out some cereal and a bowel.

“Yeah,” he shrugged.

“Go get some milk,”? She pointed towards the refrigerator. She poured two bowls and he added the milk so they headed towards the sofas and kicked their feet up on the coffee table trying to balance their mugs on the sofa arms. “Do you want to watch some TV?” She asked.

“Not the news,” he said.

“The news is practically blocked in this house.” She shrugged before searching through Netflix and settling on the first episode of Doctor Who. “I haven’t see n this season and I bet you would like it. Most people do.”

He nodded and silently watched it. By the second episode their food had been finished and their mugs emptied. By the fourth episode Bucky started to join Elizabeth as he yelled at the TV. By the time they got hungry again they were halfway done with the season. Then when they were on the season finally the Avengers entered the room loudly, talking to each other. “SHUT UP!” the two of them screamed at them.

“What did we walk in on?” Tony cautiously asked as he looked at the two people on the couch crying into the blanket that was spread across their laps.

“The Doctor is dying,” Bucky sobbed.

Realization dawned on Clint’s face, “everyone out. They are going to be crying for hours.” He warned as he shepherded all of them out of the room.

Half an hour later Elizabeth reached over to turn the TV off, “Well that was a day well wasted.”

Bucky shook his head as he wiped his eyes, “It was a fairly good crash course in pop culture.”

“Just wait till you watch Supernatural,” she laughed. “I’ve yet to finish season 8 of that.”


End file.
